Patch Notes: Version 1.15
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.15 BETA Notes Sep 25, 2001 Summary This is a major update, with lots of spell system updates, enhancements, and changes. Read the "spell system notes" section closely. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * - Skalds now have Charisma/Strength/Constitution as their primary/secondary/tertiary stats. * - Rangers now have a spell line to specialize in. See the Spell System Notes for full information. * - The exp curve has been slightly modified to make level 4 easier. Level 5 and 6 are a hairsbreadth harder to compensate. * - Personal sends now appear by default in all chat tabs. If you wish to change this, you can by configuring the chat interface. * - You can no longer follow yourself or your pets using the /follow command. * - You can no longer change your last name (once you have one), and you now must be 10th level before you can get a last name. * - You can disband a group member, even when he's far away. If he's out of range and cannot be selected, you must use "/disband " * - Resurrection spells that are designed to do so now correctly teleport dead players to the caster's feet. * - "/assist " now works - previously it only worked on the selected player. * - /bandage command has been removed. It was never fully implemented. * - Pets should now move around correctly in dungeons. * - Your character's race now shows on the character sheet window. * - Fixed spurious messages on zoning (you get experience, the dies, etc.) * - Rings and bracers will now correctly drop onto empty slots. * - You can now access the Spells Document at http://www.darkageofcamelot.com/docs/spells.html. SPELL SYSTEM NOTES * - Disease durations were tuned down, the effect was made the same at all levels, and at higher levels disease spells are area-of-effect. * - All spells are now using their new names; check www.darkageofcamelot.com/docs/spells.html for the new lists. Ranger changes: * - Rangers have had a new skill added, Pathfinding, which is the Ranger magic specialization track. * See the latest spell list to see what spells are awarded and at what levels. Cleric/Friar changes: * - Adjusted levels of Major Restoration line. The second resurrection spells should no longer be overwriting the L15 major heal. Eldritch changes: * - Increased range on Shadowburst line. * - Increased radius of Null Storm line. * - Added Strength Dispersal line (Str/Con debuff). * - Paralyzing Wind line is now a mesmerize, with longer duration. * - Negate Sight line now debuffs Dex/Qui instead of just Dex. Magician changes: * - Increased damage of Aura of Turning line. Shaman changes: * - Added Fungal Rejuvenation line (Heal over time). Naturalist changes: * - Slightly shortened healing cast times. Healer changes: * - Added insta-stun and insta-mesmerize to high level Pacification spec. * - Increased range of several lines in Pacification line. Spiritmaster changes: * - Added Gift of the Fallen line (self dmg shield). * - Added Spirit Flow line (transfer health to friends). * - Slightly lowered damage of life drain spells. * - Changed Gloomwave line to be point-blank-area-effect mesmerize instead of damage. Runemaster changes: * - Fixed Blackbolt to debuff resistance instead of buffing it (whoops). * - Added Token of Movement line (backup group movement increase). * - Fleshed out Runic Ward line (Bladeturns - self, realm, group, group pulsing, etc.) Warden changes: * - Shifted Attack Unending to the Regrowth spec track. * - Added Nature's Ward line to Nurture spec (Bladeturns - self, realm, group, group pulsing, etc.). * - Added Guardian's Encouragement line to Nurture spec. Sorcerer changes: * - Added Amplify Movement line to Mind Twisting spec. Cabalist changes: * - Added Puncture Spirit line (Area Effect DOT). * - Added Cursed Vigor line to Essence Manipulation (disease). * - Slightly reduced damage on spec lifedrains. Minstrel changes: * - (Re)Added Cant of Confusion line. WORLD NOTES * Two new Dungeons: Treibh Caillte Hibernian Dungeon: For levels 27-36 (in groups), in Lough Gur. Treibh Caillte is inhabited by a small tribe of creatures locally known as ursine dwellers. The clan lives inside their naturally formed cavern. The reclusive clan is hostile to outsiders. No one knows where they came from, only that they recently arrived and inhabited a cavern in Lough Gur they claimed as their own. None of the ursine dwellers have been seen outside Treibh Caillte, and since most locals stay away, not much is known about them. Muire Tomb Hibernian Dungeon: For levels 8 - 15 (in groups) in Connacht. Concaire Muire and his family were rich landowners prone to greed and haughtiness. Bitter and rankled from years of cruel treatment, Muire serfs cast an evil eye upon the family. A dementia slowly started to afflict Concaire Muire until one night, he murdered his entire household and then himself. The family's tomb has since been a place of unrest. Dungeon Tweaks: * -Nisse's Lair: Lowered the agro radii of all the mobs and tweaked the spawn times across the board hoping to create more "safe spots." Other Fixes: * - Rumor Mills (barkeepers) in Midgard should now give out quest information. Travel directions are coming soon. * - Gatekeepers should no longer be affected by various AOE spells. Please test this. TRADE SKILL SYSTEM NOTES * - Several minor skill bugs fixed in Hibernian Armorcraft. * - Planing Tools were not being required as they should have been for many recipes involving wood, this should be fixed now. * - A bug that was causing many Tailoring recipes to display improperly and some siege piece recipes not to display at all should now be fixed. * - Siege pieces and the 0 copper arrows should no longer come up for consignments. Category:Patch Notes Category:BETA Versions